


薄红鹦鹉螺

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *一列火车上的限时任务。





	薄红鹦鹉螺

_我没想到**你**会在这。我是说，这儿没有**你**的座位。_

凌晨一点，乔鲁诺躺在床上大睁双眼。  
他精神不佳已经几周，双眼成为噩梦的开关，黑暗顺着开启的闸门溜进来，抵挡不住的疼痛如洪水决堤。噩梦是常见的类型：漆黑的长走廊、延绵不绝的鼓动心跳，还有溢满双手的粘稠血液。乔鲁诺发觉自己像只被关进放射物箱子中的猫，四壁之外即为人世，他却无法撞破那层不可见的屏障。一次又一次，他顺着长廊行走，双脚逐渐变得沉重，啪嗒、啪嗒，指间传来滑腻触感，浓重的血腥味涌至鼻尖。第一夜，他指尖染血；第二夜，红痕蔓延到指根。两周后，血液由手腕滴落，一颗跳动的心脏在他手中成型。  
睡眠成了真正的折磨。

  
乔鲁诺的工作本也不算干净，手上染血是常事，但习惯不代表喜欢，没人愿意在睡梦中继续工作。一周的末尾，乔鲁诺带着疲惫的身体旋开潘纳科特·福葛的办公室门，后者正在研究一本厚如墙砖的医书，听见脚步声头也没抬地翻过一页，另一只手拉开抽屉拿出一板麻醉剂。  
“不，不。我今天不是来找你补充弹药的。”乔鲁诺将自己的黑眼圈指给福葛看，“事实上，我遇到些麻烦。”  
福葛上上下下把他打量三个来回，“我这儿没有西地那非可开。”  
乔鲁诺一口气险些没上来。

“……噩梦？”  
“对。”乔鲁诺缓缓道出那条无光的走廊和指缝间滴落的鲜血，还有那颗在他手中跳动的心脏，“已经几个星期了，只要我闭上眼，就会梦见这些东西。”  
福葛皱起眉。“你之前接的那个任务结束了吗？”  
“昨天刚干完。”桌角边碰下一本书，乔鲁诺捡起它：《梦的解析》。  
“我想你或许该给自己放个假了，反正老板也不缺你一个。”  
“或许吧，”乔鲁诺不置可否地翻开弗洛伊德，“要是他有这么好心，五年前就不会让我干上这趟活。”

** _……一个很吸引人的推论。他想要说明梦不过是占据着睡眠与清醒之间的过渡时期。醒来的过程……，……。也许是这样的，最后梦的影像如此强有力地将我们弄醒了。……在这刹那间我们已经准备起来了……。梦是刚刚开始清醒的。_ **

“不过谁知道呢，”他话锋一转，弗洛伊德在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线后准确落回桌面，书脊碰上实木发出哐当巨响，后半句话就此淹没在沉闷的撞击声中。临走前乔鲁诺问福葛讨要一盒安眠药，潇洒地留下身上五支格拉帕*作酬金，换下医生口袋里的卷烟。  
当晚他以一杯热牛奶冲服药片。福葛提供的药品效果总是迅猛慑人，困意汹涌而来，安眠药像是上阵前壮胆的烈酒，使得恐惧黑暗的人也能够安稳入睡。托它的福，乔鲁诺开始期待明天的太阳。  
但事与愿违。那颗心脏依旧出现在了他手中，血液在脏器中鼓动，呼唤着他朝走廊尽头走去。你是谁的心脏？为何出现在我手中？“梦是现实的投射”，乔鲁诺想，自己走这条长廊几个星期，也该走到尽头了。

_**你**不该在这儿。_  
谁？乔鲁诺警惕地环视四周，谁在这里？

那个声音没再出现，取而代之的是走廊尽头一粒点状闪光。向前，怀中那颗心脏鼓动着，督促他朝着光前进。乔鲁诺拔腿奔跑起来，沉闷的脚步声在长廊中回响，两边的墙壁似乎在向内挤压，他像恐怖片主角那样一路狂奔，背后传来隐约的声音，似乎是枪正在上膛。乔鲁诺越跑越快，上气不接下气，几声枪响紧随而至，追来的人像是黏在了他脚跟上。乔鲁诺奋力向前，光源最终在眼前一瞬放大，手中的心脏滑脱出去，他则摔进了什么人的怀抱。

乔鲁诺惊醒过来，睡衣已经被汗水浸透。梦中的枪响似乎还回荡在耳边，他拉开床头柜，将自己的手枪压在枕下。光源的尽头究竟是谁？身后的追兵又是谁？他眉头紧锁，或许这些问题只能等到今夜入眠时才能解开。  
睡前定的闹铃准时响起，乔鲁诺摸到手机关闭闹钟，语音信箱中一条留言蹦上首页。

[Passion]的每个“员工”对他们的老板都知之甚少。大家只知道自己的老板是个男人，若是你拨打他的电话号码，电话那头传来的通常是个少年声音，羞怯颤抖，约摸是他的小秘书。有幸真正与迪亚波罗通过话的人少之又少，而那些人又守口如瓶，线团就此放至尽头，人们留在迷宫正中央无法走出。  
从为迪亚波罗工作开始，乔鲁诺就一直渴望着一个机会，一个能与老板碰面的机会。五年来他一直等待着这一刻，而现在迪亚波罗亲手将机会端到了他面前——收到信息后的第二天清晨，乔鲁诺打开邮箱，里面躺着一封盖着精致火漆的信件，他拆开洁白信封，露出一张火车票。  
一日后启程，终点米兰。迪亚波罗要他横穿意大利，在车上做掉一位背叛的干部。这是一次千载难逢的机会，一场必须胜出的考验。乔鲁诺摸了摸那张硬纸片，在背面触到几行用刀片刮擦过的痕迹，他心头一动，沿着纹路缓慢读出一串字母。  
B……Bruno，Bu……  
布鲁诺·布加拉提。  
乔鲁诺的手紧捏信封，为什么是他？

硬要说来，是福葛将布加拉提“介绍”给他的。那时候乔鲁诺刚和福葛合作没多久，初次接任务便是政府要员。对方在防备之际手枪走火，乔鲁诺替福葛挡住了它，将另一枚弹头送进高官的脑子。任务艰难结束后乔鲁诺满身是血地坐在福葛的诊室里，后者用镊子夹出弹片，血液与纱布连接信任，两个人聊起进入[Passion]前的经历。  
布加拉提就是在此时在谈话中出现的。福葛称他为“照亮我的人”，乔鲁诺调侃他这用词听上去像在描述海边的灯塔：“从没见你给别人这么高的评价。”  
“……他救了我。这是当然的。”  
从他的零碎语句中，乔鲁诺拼出一个故事：名门望族、逃脱与背叛，冷漠的嘲讽与四公斤重的百科全书，这便是潘纳科特·福葛的过去。而布加拉提之于福葛，“他将我捞出来，我求他让我在这里工作，”福葛的声音沉下来，“后来我就一直呆在这间诊疗室里。”  
“那他呢？”  
“我不知道他在哪里。或许是老板给了他调令。”福葛为他缠上最后一圈纱布，“之前有人告诉我在罗马见到过他，谁知道呢。”

迪亚波罗要我杀了他。乔鲁诺有些愣怔地想，他究竟做了什么，让迪亚波罗居然命令我去杀他？

_“乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，二十岁，五年前曾因杀害继父入狱。”_  
一行行信息飞速显现，男人的脸被屏幕映得闪光。他眯了眯眼，端起桌上一杯咖啡。  
让我见识见识你的本事吧，为恶魔工作的小子。

  
火车汽笛声响起，站台上的人们对着车窗挥起手臂。  
那不勒斯到米兰的火车最多四个半小时，而乔鲁诺从未见过布加拉提。迪亚波罗为他出的这道题着实难了些，但眼下没有时间抱怨了——他要做的事情可不止找到布加拉提这一件。这列火车在傍晚出发，代表这场刺杀将在夜色渐深时进行，于新一日到来前落下帷幕。  
四个半小时。乔鲁诺打昏了一名乘务员，扒下他的衣服塞进厕所隔间，自己则戴好假发，套上乘务员制服，手枪拆开藏在身上，短匕紧卡在皮带里。正是供餐时分，刚放下行李的乘客们纷纷涌进餐车车厢，乔鲁诺端着盘子穿梭在各张餐桌前，将开胃菜和气泡水送到乘客面前。  
我要在这群乘客中找到他——布加拉提或许为了安全同样变装出行，又或许正藏在某间不开门的高级包厢中，自己掌握的信息只有他的真名和……  
一枚红色的螺旋标记。乔鲁诺想到那只盖了红色火漆的信封，在捏紧硬纸的时候他察觉到那不是个空壳。拆信刀划过信封右下角，硬纸内侧用极细的红笔画了团蜗牛壳般的螺旋。  
现在要怎么做？他强迫自己冷静下来，仔细思考，像五年前一样……  
  
“不好意思，借过一下。”侧后方传来一个清朗的声音，乔鲁诺说声“抱歉”，为他让开一条路。男人与他擦肩而过时抬起了头，状似无意地盯了他一眼，“谢谢。”乔鲁诺感到一阵尖锐的被窥探感，未作多想便一把抓住了他的腕子。  
“有什么事吗？”身着白西装的男人温和地问，“乘务员先生？”  
餐车里的部分乘客已经将视线投了过来，乔鲁诺暗叫不好，心念急转之下干脆将手里端着的红酒洒在了对方的白色西装上：“对不起先生，我把红酒洒在了你的衣服上。”  
男人挑了挑眉毛，“可我记得你早在酒泼在我身上前就……”  
乔鲁诺没给他继续说下去的机会，手下用力将他扯进车厢尽头的乘务员室，“您就将外套脱下来吧，之后我会赔偿的。”  
对方用看笑话似的眼神看着他：“我可不觉得你能赔得起。”  
“刚刚实在抱歉，”乔鲁诺没接他的话，“我认错人了。”  
“……可是我不会认错你，小子。”  
只是片刻之间，天旋地转，乔鲁诺被男人掐着脖子摁在了地板上。

“你是来杀我的吧，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿？”

  
什么——什么情况——乔鲁诺浑身肌肉绷紧，思绪在“我怎么暴露的”、“这难道就是布加拉提”上转了几圈，最后吐出一句：“可以放开我吗？”  
“也不是不可以，”对方倒是答应得很爽快，“和我说说理由。”  
“理由？”乔鲁诺故意作出呼吸艰难的样子，“你掐得我……快死了，这样可以吗？”  
那双手又骤然收紧了一分，“不要和我撒谎。”  
乔鲁诺被掐得一窒，“……我上车不是为杀你的。”  
“又撒谎？”布加拉提冷冷道，“我对迪亚波罗派来的蠢货一清二楚。以前有很多蠢货死在我的手里，你想成为下一个的话就继续撒谎吧。”  
“那封信、是你……寄给我的。”乔鲁诺慢慢挤出这句话，“迪亚波罗从不直接给下属寄信。”  
布加拉提一震，“该死，我竟然忘记了这个。”  
“你，咳咳……想杀他，对吧？”年轻人在他手下艰难地咳嗽，“我想，你的目的也正是我的目的。”  
“理由？”布加拉提稍稍放轻了一些力道，但仍没松手，“我建议你说实话，不然休想出这个房门。”  
“和你一样，布加拉提。”乔鲁诺反握住布加拉提的手腕，轻轻向外推，“信封里那枚红色海螺，是你画的吧？”

  
他们沉默地对视了一会，布加拉提终于神色复杂地松开了手，“……看来我赌对了。”  
“我们要不换个地方说？”乔鲁诺抻平身上的乘务员制服，“以防万一。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *格拉帕:雪茄牌子。


End file.
